Tipsy
by CsiMiamiFAN515
Summary: Set after Meltdown when Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, and Walter go out for drinks. Then just a scary movie.


Calleigh, Eric, Walter, and Ryan all arrived at the club and ordered a round of beers to start off the night. They started discussing the case from earlier that day. Eric was the only starting his second beer, while Walter and Ryan we finishing off their third. Calleigh was right behind them; she just ordered her second martini. That put her total to three drinks. Eric was getting a little worried that Calleigh was starting to get drunk.

"Okay Calleigh, I think you've had enough to drink." He whispered in her ear as she sipped her drink.

"Oh come on Eric! I'm fine," She said playfully slapping his arm. This made her drink spill a little onto the table. "Woooopsssssieee." She said while giggling.

"You know, it's starting to get late," Eric started.

"Alright Eric, come with me." Calleigh said.

Now that she stopped drink for the past 15 minutes, she was starting to sober up. She would probably have more drinks, but for now, she had his hand was pulling him to the dance floor.

A slow song started right as they got lost in the crowd so Ryan and Walter wouldn't see them. Calleigh was acting more and more like herself as the minutes passed.

Eric had his arms wrapped around her lower waist and Calleigh and her arms wrapped around his with her head lying on his chest. They moved back and forth in a repeating pattern.

Eric squeezed Calleigh tightly. Soon the song ended and they walked back to the table to sit with Ryan and Walter again. Eric ordered another beer and Calleigh ordered another martini. Soon she was getting tipsy again and Eric knew they both had work tomorrow. So he whispered in her ear to go home. She nodded and agreed and they said their good-byes to their friends and walked out of the club and got in Eric's car so he could drive them home, since Calleigh wasn't in any condition to drive.

They arrived at Eric's house, still in the driveway; Eric looked over to see Calleigh passed out in the passenger seat. He quietly opened his door and got out, then walked over to Calleigh's door and opened it and slowly undid her seatbelt and slid his arms under her and picked her up and started walking up the walkway. He managed to pull his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He stepped inside and kicked off his shoes and walked through the hallway and into his room where he pulled back the covers and laid Calleigh on her side of his bed. He took off her suit jacket, shoes, and pants, and then drew the covers over her and tucked her in. Then he stripped down to just his boxers and got in on the other side and laid next to her.

Eric awoke long before Calleigh. He knew she wouldn't be feeling too good today. He looked down at her in his arms. With her head against his chest, under his chin, and his arm draped over her side. He gently and quietly slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Next he walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom. He found some aspirin, which he knew she would need.

Just then he heard rustling and a moan come from the bedroom. He grabbed a glass of water and walked over to his bed were he saw confused Calleigh.

"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked her quietly.

"My head hurts, and it's really bright in here." She whispered.

He chuckled at that. "Here," he handed her the aspirin and water after she sat up a little. "I thought you might need this."

"Thank you." She said.

"I also made coffee." He told her.

"You're a lifesaver." She said. He gave her a kiss and then laid back down in bed next to her.

"I have to get ready for work." She said while sitting the water on the side table and lying down next to him.

"I know, me too. I'm working in the lab today." He said.

"I guess we'll see each other around."

"Yeah, are you going to be okay today?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little sensitive to light," She said with a giggle. "But I'll be okay."

They got ready for work and put their coffee in to-go cups. Eric drove since Calleigh's car was still at the club. They were going to go pick it up after work. She wouldn't need it since she can drive the hummers.

Work went by pretty slow, there was one murder and they solved it by the afternoon. Husband killed wife because she cheated. They worked on some paper work and went home early. They picked up her car and drove back to his house.

"What were you thinking for dinner?" She asked him, after they both took showers and were now it comfortable clothes.

"I don't care. Do you want to just order something?" He asked.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza sound good to you?" He said while picking up the phone.

"Sounds perfect." She said.

"Cheese and olives?"

"You know me so well." She told him with a smile.

After the food arrived they sat on the couch and had their pizza while watching a scary movie. Eric couldn't help but laugh when Calleigh practically fell off the couch screaming when the woman opened the closet to see a man standing with an ax. Usually things like this don't scare her. But this time, she couldn't help but scream. Sure she was used to surprises, being a CSI, but she was never used to opening closets and finding a man with an ax in it.

After the movie Calleigh helped Eric clean up, she never got more than a foot away from him. When they were done cleaning up and ready to go to bed, Calleigh wouldn't go down the dark hallway. Suddenly Eric picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and turned on the lights. He dropped her on the bed and walked over to the closet and opened it.

"See, no ones in here, can we go to bed now?" He asked slightly chuckling.

"Okay…" Calleigh said uneasily.

Eric climbed into bed and laid on his back, Calleigh cuddled up to him and finally. They both fell asleep.


End file.
